Barometric altimeters in aircraft are used to measure an altitude of the aircraft based on a selected barometric altimeter pressure scale. In order to measure the altitude relative to Mean Sea Level (MSL) at a specific location, a barometric altimeter is scaled to local pressure prevailing at the location reduced to MSL, also referred to as QNH. For measuring aircraft altitude relative to ground at a specific location, barometric altimeter is scaled to local pressure prevailing at the location, also referred to as QFE. Typically, a pilot of an aircraft must manually scale a barometric altimeter to QNH or QFE scale setting while flying below a fixed altitude. Aircraft are required to set the barometric scale to a standard pressure scale setting when flying over a fixed altitude, also referred to as QNE. This helps the aircraft maintain proper vertical separation with other aircraft. The manual process of barometric altimeter scale is prone to error and could lead to incorrect assessment of the altitude of the aircraft.